


半生缘

by makimaki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 北欧神话背景，一发完。





	半生缘

黄昏时分，Thor手捧一本书，坐在英灵殿玉阶前。

“Loki，这就是你想要的吗？”Thor喃喃自语，拿他粗糙长茧的指腹抚摸封皮上已经斑驳的一行花押字——“The soul of Loki”——奇怪的是，他记得上一次自己看到的是“Loki’s diary”。不管怎样，如果Loki还活着，Thor偷他的日记这事绝对行不通。

Thor说完，回头环视眼前的金色大殿，徒劳地希望Loki恶作剧般出现在殿门口，走入本该属于他的荣耀之所。正门上方，鹰警惕地来回巡视，黄昏夕阳的余晖洒在玉阶上，Thor低下头，满怀沉重的哀戚打开Loki的日记簿。

因施加在上面的咒语，Thor只能由前往后地翻阅，在读下一页之前，他无法跳过它。扉页上只有短短一行字，字迹清晰而工整：I love Asgard. 

Thor感到一丝灼痛，急忙翻到下一页。他从不知道，Loki除了能言善辩、会做文章，画画儿竟然也这么棒。这与其说是日记簿，倒更像一个绘本。左侧的书页上是铅笔素描，右边则是彩色涂鸦，分别用于记录生活里令人阴郁和愉快的记忆。

Thor忽然记得了。十二岁的某天，Thor答应他，跟父亲去Glarsir森林打猎回来后，就到母后Frigga那里观看Loki表演新学会的咒语，令铺洒在大床上的银色碎花跳着舞飞到空中，绕着他们转一圈后再整齐地回到小木匣里。他还为Thor准备了更多惊喜，Loki学会了利用这些银制小花在空中碰撞发出的声响，给他来一曲Asgard的流行乐。

可惜Thor没有履行约定，那晚他在父亲猎宫里与三勇士喝得烂醉如泥，早把这事忘了。Loki在入睡前，咬着铅笔画下他的第一篇日记：我躺在床上，银色的碎花奏出一曲舒缓的歌谣，伴随歌唱着“Loki”的童声，没一会儿就愉快地睡着了。然而事实上，那一天他到后半夜也在等Thor，相信他还记得。最后，精疲力尽的Loki在画下面加了一句注释：Thor的承诺 = 什么也不是。

Thor再看向右边，显然又是另一天，Thor哭丧着脸求Loki原谅自己突然闯入他的房间，打断了他的施咒。这一页是彩色的，Thor的大眼睛蓝如广阔晴空。小小的Loki背对哥哥，眼角还挂着滴泪，绿宝石般的眼里尽是委屈，而嘴角却偷偷扬着。这页写道：我知道Thor要进来，就想耍他一下，谁让他害我等那么久。

往后看去，Thor发现，单调的灰色画里，总是Loki独自一人；彩色的画里，Thor一直是不可或缺的主角，只有一个例外，Frigga。灰色空间中的Loki永远在笑着，Thor能感到那微笑背后卑微的失落。他将掌心平贴在左侧的书页，希望给那时的弟弟一些温暖：“对不起，Loki。我没想到，我该死的直性子会让你痛苦至此。”

天色将晚，Thor把日记簿放入贴身口袋，去母后Frigga那里吃了晚餐。他没精打采的，Frigga也没多说什么，临走的时候吩咐侍女给Thor一些上好的蜂蜜。“别担心，Thor。我很好，现在伤都养得差不多了。”她握着儿子的手，有些心疼地看着他：“如果我有Loki的消息，马上通知你。去休息吧。”Thor低头吻了吻母亲的手，转身离去。

诸神死亡，尚且能化为星辰，Loki走了，却只能消散在风中，再无踪迹。

眼下Odin不在金宫，每到中庭人的秋冬季，众神之父往往要去中庭进行“狩猎”——并不是真正意义上的狩猎，只是作为神祇享受凡人的祭祀。Thor往金宫的方向去，代替Odin处理些政务，白天的时候，就回复仇者联盟参加一些简短的战斗。

第二日，Thor结束日常作战后，又急匆匆来到英灵殿，对着Loki的金像大喊：“Loki，Loki，我们赢了！”雷神激动地挥舞着他的锤子，差点碰倒旁边覆盖了精美铠甲的座椅——这是Odin为光荣的中庭战死者们准备的。四周由金色长矛构成的墙壁光明刺目，大盾铺就的宫顶倒映出他无数身影。

可是Loki依然用气得发笑的神情，居高临下地看着他。

Loki的绘画时刻占据他全部的思考，比如充满童真的上色，流畅完美的线条。以至于某天Natasha问他Asgard的防卫状况时，他压根就没听到。

“Thor，你得看看这个。”

“噢，”Thor反应过来，伸头看Natasha在显示屏摆出的卫星云图，不由双目圆瞪，惊呼道：“这两团，呃，大概是漩涡云，竟然同时出现在你们冰岛上空！”

Tony交叉两臂，接着说：“我们严重怀疑，是不是你弟弟Loki在搞鬼。”

“不可能，”Thor想也不想就回答道：“他已经死了。我想，应当是家父Odin出游狩猎遇上麻烦了。”

“众神之父，真的是他？”Steve面露惊喜之色，天哪，那可是众神之父！

“可是，Thor，令堂在上次Asgard战役中身负重伤，按理来说他应当停止狩猎。”Natasha总是在不经意间展现出女性细腻的心思。

Thor想了想，竟然对于战斗中Frigga负伤这事毫无印象，只在安定后的第二日，才见她虚弱地躺在宫里。但他只是短暂地想了一两秒，便决定亲自去冰岛上空看看。

深入云层后，Thor如入迷雾，难以辨清方向。他高举Mjollnir向上飞去，在云端之上，他看到Odin正和巨人Hrungnir互相利用云层打斗。在他们下方，暴风雨猛烈进行。就因为上一次赛马Hrungnir输给了Odin，这回说什么也要再斗一次，哪还管他们是不是在生命极为脆弱的中庭。Hrungnir一贯狂妄自大，他大笑着挥舞拳头，丝毫没有惧怕周围的闪电惊雷。

“父亲！”Thor拼命叫喊，可众神之父对他毫不理会。

“Thor，他，就是这个愚蠢的巨人，杀死了——”

嘭！一个雷炸在Odin与Hrungnir之间。也许冰岛今年要迎来世上最强降雨。Hrungnir哈哈大笑：“我大败诸神的计划，就从你小子开始吧！”说完一扬手，一座活火山爆发，岩浆喷薄而出，轰然巨响过后，漫天烟尘席卷而来，遮天蔽日。

因装备差距，现在才赶来的Tony一看这架势，连忙退到几英里外：“Thor，你听我说，你们不能在这打起来！”“不然呢？”Thor呛了两口，挥舞巨锤，竭力躲避Hrungnir突如其来的大棒，还要看好Odin，防止这个风神发怒，将地面上的一切连同烟尘一起吹走。Hrungnir从下方给他来了一棒，Thor俯身一挡，被弹出了对流层。弹出去的一瞬，不知为何，耳边却是Loki的嘲讽：

“哼，直球笨蛋。”

Thor猛然惊醒，Natasha先前问过他，Asgard的防卫状况。如果这个大巨人并不如表面那般思维简单，或者说，他是被人利用了……如果他们要偷袭Asgard！霜巨人复仇的最佳时机来了。

“Heimdall！”雷神大声呼道：“Tony，拜托，先帮我劝劝架！”

Asgard，众人在Frigga的统领下，排兵布阵，准备抵抗Jothuheim霜巨人的来袭。她迅速在闪电宫外布下队伍，施展魔法使那里电闪雷鸣，以迷惑震慑敌兵。彩虹桥尚在修复，但入口已然失守。Laufey深深看了Frigga一眼，当机立断，率部队冲向闪电宫。

金色地面裂开，紫色巨型植株拔地而起，张着血盆大口拦住Laufey。Laufey的士卒各个手握冰刀长矛，横空一割，几个紫色的脑袋掉了下来，但立刻又生出新的来。从某种意义上说，这种植物真是九头蛇口号的化身。

“For the love of Asgard ！”三勇士率先冲了出去，接着是紧随其后的诸神兵。民众迅速后撤，神兵则持盾挥剑前进。Heimdall一面在彩虹桥上截击，阻止更多的霜巨人进去，等抽身后立刻把Thor召回。黑夜的电闪雷鸣，照耀如白昼，为了安全考虑，Thor冲Heimdall点点头，再一次挥舞锤子，朝桥身狠狠砸下去。

天崩地坼，声大如钟。

“Thor!”Fandral向他冲过来：“闪电宫！”

雷神怒吼，Mjollnir从手中甩出，砸中了神域入口处一个巨人，又带着巨人向内飞去。霜巨人的军队被从中撕裂开来。Fandral把马让给他，Thor却立刻调头飞奔向金宫。沿路的神族士兵纷纷认出了他，军队士气大振。

“Frigga！”风太大，险些吹出他的泪。

金宫已被围困。Frigga在只有Odin和她能处的位置上，面西而坐，泰然自若。殿内挤满了将士，只待殿门前的第一线倒下，他们便向前推进。玉阶血流成河，交战双方甚至难以站稳，必须踩在尸体上战斗。

Thor挥舞右臂，撕出一条路冲向殿内。

那一瞬间，他所有的感官都失去了。

殿内哪里还有Frigga的身影，那明明是Loki，是他的弟弟Loki！他暗绿色装束如往常，端坐在宝座之上，沉着冷静，指挥有方。Frigga早就死了，消息封锁得很好，这件事被掩盖起来，只有Odin自己和消息灵通的Loki知道。因为死去的不只有Frigga，还有Odin的心，众神之父一怒之下决心出走开始狩猎，尽管中庭才入清秋。

但是霜巨人还是得知了确切的消息，甚至花大力气挑起Hrungnir和Odin之间的战火，趁此进攻Asgard，而能控制这一切的，天地之间有且只有一个Loki。他伪装得很好，身边众人依然以为那是爱神本尊，可当Thor进来时，Loki只为他一人揭开咒语的面纱。

Thor与Loki交换了一个眼神，Thor就明白了一切。他从那翠绿色的眸子里看到Loki被迫假死的无奈，竭力求生的付出，和换取来并不多的生命时日。如果说Loki对世间还有某个依恋之所，那也只会是Asgard，用短暂的时间赢取霜巨人的自取其辱，Asgard将会得来长久安定的和平。

Thor转身，开始新一轮杀敌。

Loki说过， ** **恶作剧的究极奥义，就是恶作剧本身。**** 任何一个引发严重后果的恶作剧，都失去了恶作剧本身存在的艺术价值，是失败品，都将受到诅咒。所以Thor要努力，努力赢取他们的胜利。

如果Loki真的做过什么“失败的恶作剧”，那一定是那回迫不得已的死亡。

他伤透了一个神的心，却没能驱散，哪怕是一点，Thor对他的思念。

几个时辰后，随着战争结束，Asgard赢取胜利，这座金色大殿轰然倒塌。这时Thor才发现，自己来的并不是金宫，而是英灵殿。Loki的伪装术欺骗了所有人，此时，真正的金宫完好无损，甚至不缺一片砖瓦。至于英灵殿，这座宏伟的建筑，每扇门能使八百勇士同时通过的建筑，成为一片废墟。

铺在宫顶的金盾砸落一地，大柱折断，地面破碎。而那个Loki的等身雕像，竟然还完好无损。在Loki安全的前提下，Thor保护了它。构成墙壁的金色长矛少了一个，它被一个霜巨人拿去当做武器，最终刺穿了Thor的胸膛。鲜血洒在那座黄金雕像上，艳丽非常。Thor也不吃亏，他跪在地上，也杀死了对方。

无声的寂静。Loki蹲在Thor面前，他们认真地注视着对方的眼睛，直到有一刻，Loki猛地一个挺胸，扑进Thor的怀抱，金色长矛从他背后刺出，发出悦耳的声响。

Thor看着他，忽然眼泪就下来了。

“多愁善感……的笨蛋。”Loki扭曲地扬起嘴角，一抹鲜红从那里溢出。

“Loki——”Thor叹息着抚上他的后颈，闭上了眼。

“ ** **死亡尽头，我们终将去往何方，这都不重要**** ，”曾经Loki在日记里写道：“因为不论生命如何辗转去往何方，我们都将回到最初的地方，而我，我和Thor，我们是属于Asgard的。”

若干年后，诸神黄昏甚至已成为过去式。

一位侍女走在Asgard蜿蜒曲折的宫殿间，准备向命运三女神进奉青春之果——这是Loki精心挑选送给命运三女神的礼物，作为他往昔无数年在中庭轮回生死后，最终得以重返神域的答礼。

Thor牵着他的手，在森林中散步。

“你怎么不早告诉我？我压根就没想起来准备礼物！”Thor急得跳起来。

Loki摇着头，深深叹口气：“行了，我早知道会这样。我给你也准备一份送过去了。都几千年了，你也就这记性了。”Thor马上高兴起来，激动地亲了一口爱人美丽的脸。于是青春之果在进奉之时，篮子中的字条，“From Loki”，神不知鬼不觉的，变成了“From Thor and Loki ”

他们比起当初，又长了几千岁，所以肯定不会记得。某一世，他们在中庭相遇，那时他们还是中庭人口中的小伙子。年轻的Thor，年轻的Loki。由于从Asgard落难到此，降生为人，故而他们不再有前世的记忆。所以，一个简短的自我介绍是必须的。

“Hi,I am Chris Hemsworth.”大块头先说道。

他对面，金色卷发的男子友善地笑道：“Oh , I'm Tom Hiddleston , Nice to meet you.”

Fin.


End file.
